The Rains Come Down
by VixenOfMystery
Summary: In the kingdom of Keheal, a prince must choose to be married. The wrong desicion could cause a curse for eternity and trouble on the throne...silly summary I know but if you want you could take a peek inside...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, my first fanfic on this site...hopefully not my last.(That all depends on you guys and how much you like my storytelling) The title is a bit ironic as the story takes place in a desert sort of land...hmmm, Um, this is a fairy tale story based on like two or three tales be they disney, Grimm brothers, Hans Christian Anderson...you decide, and I'll let you figure out which fairy tales you think this story is a mix of! _

_This story is rated T for safety in future chapters, though I won't spoil the fun!_

_Please read and reveiw...can't wait to hear what you all think...and now...the moment you've been waiting for, me to stop talking._

The hot, blazing, Arabian sun beat down upon the unknown kingdom of Keheal. Heat waves rose, dancing above the sand that littered the ground completely, emitting rather a mirage like feel to the imperial palace that stood like a beacon to the desert-like surroundings that encased the stronghold. A faint and gentle breeze steamed through one of the windows of the kingdom, brushing against the sun kissed face and ruffling the dark brown hair of the prince. Prince Ahal, the very apple of his father's eye, the future king of the land his father now reigned over. The prince stirred in his sleep, sitting up from the covers of his bed

Groaning Ahal stood, stretching and silently preparing himself for another heated day in the land. Ahal listened as the trumpets at the gate alerted any who heard of the presence of another royal, perhaps, yet again, a princess. Ever since King Hamod had chosen not to arrange a marriage, princesses from every kingdom came to see the handsome prince. Ahal had no doubt in his mind that his father had something to do with this. Hamod was always tedious in his ramblings on about his son's love life. How Ahal needed to find a wife before Hamod passed into the heavens, how if Ahal stayed unwed, how terrible it would be when the advisors overtook the kingdom.

An older man, with graying hair, and a rough beard waltzed into Ahal's room as the young man changed. It was King Hamod himself. His steely eyes danced with the wisdom that years of life brought upon a man. Coughing, to alert Ahal of his presence, he spoke casually, "Look sharp my son, we have another girl for you to converse with...perhaps she is the one?" He spoke gently, proud that so many wished to be with his son and yet in his voice, a silent distress screamed to be noticed. Ahal was not only the apple of his eye, but that of the whole kingdom.

Ahal smiled, throwing on a light tunic, "Father, I highly doubt she is the one. All women have at least one ghastly tribute, and this guest is no different." The prince concluded. He always appeared arrogant and snobbish to the women who visited. It was one of the reasons he had continued the legacy of being single. Humans of the female sort just did not understand him.

Hamod looked as though a spear had just ran him through, "Please Ahal, I am asking you, just try to accept her, try to get along...please?" he pleaded. This was indeed the last chance for Ahal. A sorcerer had told him that. Should the prince not find one to love by his twenty third birthday, he would be doomed to roam the grounds of the desert for eternity, a monster to all. Hamod had kept this silent from his son. As a father he did not wish to worry the future king. "Do it for your mother my son." He added quietly, barely a mumble. Hamods wife had passed away from a terrible famine seven years ago. The king sensed it had a great effect upon his son.

Catching his father's plea, and hearing the faint voice speak of his mother, Ahal felt a ping of guilt settle in his stomach. His mother had always spoken of finding true love. Seven years later and her son felt as though he failed this concept miserably. Looking to his father, Ahal sent a grudged sigh, "All right father, I will try, though I cannot make any promises. I will attempt to overlook the quirks I usually cannot stand, and perhaps this princess will be the one." He concluded sadly.

What was marriage anyway but bondage between a man and woman? Ahal had always been a free soul, why now did he need a significant other in his life? Women were useless in his business. They seemed to be only sent on earth to bear young and please men. The latter was not so bad, but to be tied down with just one woman? Where was the freedom? Ahal turned his visage to his father and put on a convincing smile, "I will go and greet her father, and as I have said before, I will try hard for this one...for mother." He spoke.

Hamod's eyes brimmed with quiet tears as his son retreated down to the main gates. His love would be proud. Ahal may not understand just yet what marriage was, but he would learn, he would learn. Speaking to no one in particular, Hamod's voice rang through the air, "Some day my son, you will understand, it takes time." Breathing deeply, Hamod set off for the comfort of the cellar, a cool place that blockaded him from the heat of the son, the curse of the sorcerer forever increasing the ulcer in his stomach.

Ahal walked primp and tall towards the ancient sandstone gate of Keheal. He passed many marketers already greeting the afternoon bargaining with commoners. The never ending sand sunk beneath the prince's feet as he walked. Slowing as the stables came in view; Ahal meandered to the familiar stall that housed his very best friend, a dapple grey Arabian stallion named Nero. Nero turned as he saw his master, nickering and expecting feed. Nudging Ahal's hand he snorted, where was the food?

Ahal chuckled at the steed's antics, "Later my friend, after we go on a jaunt to our thinking spot." He spoke to the horse, "As of now, I have an appointment with another lady." Hearing another snort emit itself from the horse's nostrils, Ahal patted Nero's neck, "Until then my friend." Then, heading towards the gate once again, Ahal put on a brisk waltz.

The guards were conversed in speaking with the foreign kingdoms king. The king himself had jet black hair, cold and power-hungry, ice blue eyes and his finely chiseled chin added to his haughty appearance. Ahal could not help but think the man a sorcerer. His eyes strayed to a fathomless beauty dismounting from the snow white Arabian she rode. Covered in veils, save for her eyes, Ahal saw the same cold and greedy look. He sighed, why did he vow to give this a chance? Oh yes, it was for father. Putting on his best act, he smiled charmingly and welcomed the guests, "Welcome to Keheal, I hope your journey was not too treacherous?"

The king, his name Cillian, glared at Ahal, "What would you think traveling amongst the deserts would do to ones temper Prince?" he snapped, "Tell me, where is your father?"

Ahal was taken aback by such brash rudeness. "He is in the cellar, my guards will escort you." He spoke. Watching the guards and the dark kings retreating figures, he felt the greedy eyes of the princess upon him. Turning, he saw her eyes roving around his body, bringing an extremely uncomfortable feeling to his soul. "Um, can I help you miss..." he stopped, hoping she'd get the point to answer.

Breaking eye contact with a more personal space of the prince, she removed her veil. A fine and delicate face greeted him, thin and scowling lips moved in voice, "Princess Kidi, Ahal."

Ahal glared at the girl, "Do not address me so informally princess." He spoke, dangerous tones emitted from his voice. As always, his arrogance had shown through to the ladies.

Kidi looked calmly at the prince, "As you wish, but be warned..." she faded off, walking away from the prince. They would meet again no doubt, and he would be begging for mercy.

Ahal felt his heart beat slower in relief as Kidi left the premises. Ambling to the stables, Ahal did not waste any time saddling Nero. Mounting the steed, he galloped into the desert. Nero did not need to be guided for the path they took was well known to both. They were off to Ahal's thinking spot, a quiet oasis, about two miles in the desert. Scenery was a blur as the hot desert winds created by the horse galloping blew in Ahal's face. Two miles seemed forever in the hot sun. Ahal sighed in relief as he saw the few trees and sage grass and brush of the oasis. Nero slowed and waded into the small, shallow pond that stood in the shade.

Ahal let his content smile return to his face as he relaxed on the cooler sand in the shade of the trees. Not even one fourth of a mile, this oasis was heaven on earth for Ahal. Dozing in sleep, he wished he never would have to leave. His last sights rested on Nero rolling in the sand. The prince knew his steed would wait for him.

Humming emerged within the ears of Ahal as he slept. The voice altered into louder, beautiful humming, a few open notes in the voice. It was as though an angel sang. Ahal wished to follow her voice under his sleeping eyes. Then there was a grunt of an animal and the nicker of a familiar horse. Ahal's eyes flickered open to see the moist nose of a beast, and his nose caught the whiff of the unpleasant creature's breath. Coming into focus, it was a camel no doubt. Bridled and saddled it stood, its' sable eyes staring at Ahal.

Quietly Ahal stood, the humming continued. Where was the voice coming from? Undoubtedly it was a siren, wooing him with her voice into unknown dangers. His calloused bare feet stalked the shadows as Ahal hid behind the brush and bushes. He was eager to find what housed such a voice. The splash of water led his eyes to the pool. Ahal gasped. Another in his heaven? He thought not. It was a young maiden, in her early twenties. She hummed to herself as she filled the canteens by her side, no doubt the daughter of a shepherd. They usually wandered the deserts with the camels and sheep they owned.

Suddenly Ahal felt disgusted that he thought she was some fathomless beauty with the voice of an angel. Her light, silky veils covered her body and face; all but her eyes. The gentle green orbs gazed into the water, concentrating at the job on hand. Her humming continued.

Feeling angry, Ahal walked into view and cleared his throat. The humming ceased as the lass looked up to him and gasped. "What are you doing in _my_ oasis?" he questioned sharply. He had no time to bother with peasants poorer than commoners themselves.

The girls eyes glared haughtily back to his own eyes, "And since when does the Prince of Keheal own the land two miles from his kingdom? Just to state a fact, this is no mans land, not some petty resting place for yourself only." She snapped back, arising from her sitting position, staring at Ahal.

Ahal felt his anger surge deeper, "I control what I want, and you have no power over me!" he growled, glaring back at the lass.

The shepherd's girl chuckled softly, "Oh my, no wonder the kingdom of Keheal is in a dilapidated state, what with being run by someone such as you. Oh and by the way, I don't have power over you, in a way, we are equal." She spoke, smirk lines appearing under her eyes.

Ahal looked bewildered, "What?" he pondered, studying the girl. She did seem familiar in some unreal way. Was she at a ball? A formal dinner?

She rolled her emerald eyes and examined her fingernails, sighing as though exasperated, "Yes, I suppose one with your brain capacity could not comprehend such things. My father, King Amondi, is in alliance with your father. He and Hamod are two of one, therefore, upset me, and I'll tell father." The princess replied with a sickly confident air about her, "Hmm, I wonder what Hamod will do when he discovers his wonderful son has upset an alliance?"

Ahal continued his glare, a defiant smirk upon his face, "So Princess Mikimi, we finally meet. I am surprised, as I heard you were an outstanding creature to see, though in reality you are as gorgeous as the camel you ride. I never thought you would be one built for haughtiness and arrogance, but it does not surprise me, just like your dependency on your father does not surprise me as well." He retorted to her face, growing closer.

Mikimi continued to glare at the prince, anger from his words filled herself with loathing, unadulterated hatred "Such nonsense you speak of...I am no...no haughtier than you, you pompous brained idiot, and as for looks, I'd rather speak to one hundred camels hindquarters, than look upon your ugly mug!...And I do not depend on my father." She stuttered, her walls of defense were faltering as she could not think of anything else to say.

It was Ahal's turn to smirk, "It amazes me that the daughter of such a great man has to resolve to child like insults to try and win such silly word arguments, now if you will excuse me_ Princess,_ another awaits me at Keheal." Without waiting for another snide remark, Ahal galloped away on Nero, enraged that that girl had discovered his secluded thinking spot.

Perhaps rage seemed to shorten the trip back to Keheal, or maybe it was because Ahal's attentions were elsewhere. Whatever the reason, Ahal seemed to arrive at the palace in no time at all. Still fuming at the words Mikimi spoke he paced around the dining area. How dare she speak to him, the crowned prince like that! Sighing, he looked to the sun, almost time for the afternoon feed. Hamod and Cillian should enter anytime, along with that Kidi. The princess did not seem dangerous, but something about her made Ahal think twice about being around her.

As if being summoned by his mind, Kidi walked into the room and smiled coldly at the prince. "Good afternoon your highness." She sneered, walking closer to him, eying him up like a hungry hawk watching a hare.

Ahal felt the color rise to his cheeks as she came closer. Her eyes not upon his face yet again. Though uncomfortable as he was, this Kidi seemed quite beautiful, like a viper. He felt his anger return as she stepped even closer. This lass did not seem to care for the boundaries of personal space.

Kidi looked into Ahal's eyes, _Yes my prince, squirm under my father's power_, she thought. For so long she had awaited the day when her father Cillian would introduce her to Ahal. Cillian himself was a mighty wizard, and with the right threats, Hamod had been none to pleased to meet the needs of Cillian. What king would want his son transfigured into a hideous monster? Oh the threats of her father, such entertainment they were. Her eyes trailed down the prince's body. He was quite handsome, and well toned in certain aspects. Meeting his eyes again she put on a seductive smirk and moved to her seat.

Ahal let a sigh of relief fill the air as Kidi left. How could he keep his promise to his father when Kidi was so...annoying, self obsessed, and crude? A jumbled conversation struck him as his father and Cillian came into view, Cillian still wearing a scowl. Hamod, looking exhausted smiled at his son. "We have but two guests to join us." He spoke as the three standing sat.

Ahal looked intrigued and had to ask, "Who else is coming?"

Hamod grinned, "King Didion and his daughter, princess Mikimi." He spoke, chuckling at the shocked look on Ahal's face. Ahal sat in silence,_ she_ was coming? Mikimi, the already future pain in his side. Closing his eyes he groaned hearing the trumpets announce the twos presence. Why?

The room was silent with tension so thick in the air; it could be cut with a knife. Ahal, Hamod, Cillian and Kidi all waited for the entrance of Didion and Mikimi. Footsteps echoed throughout the staircase as muffled voices became louder. A dark brunette man, older than Hamod came in, the silence was broken. "Hamod! So good to see you! Ahal, my have you grown!" Didion exclaimed. Mikimi stalked silently past the happy reunion and took her seat. Her eyes locked onto Ahal's, as the fire began to emerge from them. Ahal sighed. This was going to be a long night.

_Well what did you think...what will happen to the hero? What is Cillian and his nasty daughter planning? Do I need to describe anything in future chapters? Please let me know what you think:D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, I thank the brave souls who ventured out to give me a comment! It means a lot! Well I braved the world and typed up the second chapter...Hopefully all goes well. Remember, I love to hear constructive criticism and compliments.What writer doesn't? So, If you wish...replies are appreciated! Thanks to all who read this, it means alot!_

_**Svadilfari**- I thank you for the compliment, and kudos for catching on to the name. I didn't think people would! You'll figure the reason for it in this chapter...hopefully I explain it well enough_

_**kyra-maRia**__- Thanks for the review! And yes, Aladdin did inspire this story immensely, as did another tale, but I'll let people guess. I'm not so sure of Sleeping Beauty though. Again, thanks for the reply._

_**Tisserand Reveur**__- I thank you for reading the chapter, and for replying! A Mary-Sue eh? That's okay, I appreciate your honesty. Hopefully, the lass can shed the Mary-Sue shell eh? But thank you lots for your compliment! _

_Again, its rated T, though, its not yet bad...I hope!_

_And now for me to shut up and let you all read..._

Ahal sat silently at the table. His eyes flickered to the five other people engrossed in conversation. Watching Princess Kidi converse with his father was like watching an earthworm squirm on the hot sands of Keheal. Her thin lips quivered as he turned his attentions towards King Didion. Ahal smirked, way to go father.

The prince glanced nonchalantly at Mikimi, still glaring at him. If looks could kill, Ahal felt as though he would have been dead before lunch with the way she stared at him. Making sure Mikimi witnessed himself rolling his eyes; he toyed with the meal before him, waiting impatiently for his father to finish the meal. When Hamod finished, Ahal could escape this torment. Deciding to strike up a conversation, Ahal went to the person he knew would have some remark to say.

"So Princess Mikimi, how long are your father and yourself planning to stay in Keheal?" Ahal pondered quietly, not wishing for his father to overhear the conversation. Hamod would invite them to stay as long as they wished. Ahal, on the other hand, wanted them all gone as fast as they could leave.

Mikimi seemed to see the concern on Ahal's face, for her lips curled into a smirk. Speaking, perhaps in the loudest 'normal' voice one could have, she answered, "Oh dear prince, my father and I would love to stay for as long as your father wishes for our presence."

Hamod had overheard the princesses answer, smiling broadly he joined the conversation, "Why dear Princess Mikimi, Ahal and I would be more than pleased to house you and our father. Isn't that right Ahal?"

Ahal coughed, "Hm? Oh, um, yes of course...we would be...honored." he spluttered, feeling as if his throat had begun to throttle him for saying such rubbish. Putting on a fake smile, he nodded to his father, silently screaming inside. Now he not only had to avoid Kidi and Cillian, but Mikimi as well?

The presence at the table seemed to grow cold to Ahal. He felt as though someone was staring, wishing to see him dead. His brown eyes met the icy ones of Cillian. The glare he gave seemed powerful, and almost sorcery-like. Ahal could not shake the feeling that this Cillian was hiding something great. The prince looked down at his own hands, making sure he looked the same. He had heard legend of what some wizards had transfigured people into.

The clink of the silverware caused the Prince to jump. He sighed out of relief, Hamod had finished with his meal and Ahal wasted no time, "Father, please excuse the rude interruption, but I must be leaving this fine luncheon." Turning to the guests, he once again plastered a smile upon his face, "It has been an honor to dine with all of you, now...please excuse me." Without waiting for a reply from anyone, Ahal walked briskly to the stairwell.

The echoes of his feet reverberating off the stairwells wall were the only noises heard from Ahal. He took no notice of this as he was immersed deeply in his thoughts. The prince could not shake how Cillian had such a grasp upon him. The thoughts of the king being a sorcerer seemed more and more likely. He had read a book on the magic of sorcery. Ahal still remembered the part that spoke of how they did not reveal their real name. Only those they trusted and their victims ever heard it. As the prince came to his chambers, he walked straight to his bed and collapsed. The stress of the day overwhelmed him. Kidi and Mikimi were no more than two pains in his neck that were residing in the castle for God only knows how long. His eyes began to droop. Glancing outside to his balcony, the setting sun painted for the coming night sky with streaks of red and yellow, orange, and pink, so many warm colors slowly being consumed by the cool sky of night. Soft snores filled the room as Ahal had finally drifted into his dream land.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Please Ahmed, you must understand!" Hamod pleaded.

Cillian glared at the king, "Do not use my name! You will just endanger your son more than he already is!" snapped the king. He clutched his staff, a tall black ebony stick, fixing his eyes upon the king of Keheal with a glare suitable for a hawk, "This Didion and his daughter are messing up my plans...get rid of them, or I will."

Hamod sat, thinking, yearning for a plan against this Cillian. He sighed, "I-I cannot just throw them out! That would be outrageous! It may even result in war!"

Ahmed, or Cillian as the world called him, glared at the older king. "You bring a good point, what with a war, but remember, Kidi and Ahal are to be wed. If they are not...well, need I go on?" Cillian questioned, smirking in triumph.

Hamod closed his eyes, his son, his dear son. In order to prevent the curse Cillian had threatened he would issue, Ahal had to marry Kidi. Not a problem, if you over looked the fact it pained the prince to speak to such a lady. "Yes Ahmed, er-Cillian, I know what will happen." Standing, Hamod retreated to the stairwell, "Now, I trust you can find your way to the guest room. I am weary and need rest, good night."

Walking through the corridors, Hamod's mind drifted to the past, to the day that changed the way he thought. The curse, it seemed so long ago. He and his wife had married, living in bliss and glee. Hamod was overjoyed at the fact his wife soon was pregnant. All he could hope Allah would give him was a son; an heir to the throne and someone to carry his bloodlines through the years. The nine months went so fast. The king stilled refused to relive the night of the birth. So hard was the labor, his wife had died. She was his lover, his partner for life, and she left bringing his son in the world. He did not blame the babe; in fact he cared for his son and doted upon him, trying to avoid thinking of his wife as he looked into the babes eyes...so like his mothers. The grief was great, but as the years passed, grief seemed to lessen, filled with joy from the growing prince.

An advisor came to bless the child, and Hamod had no problem with inviting him into his life. Nowadays, Hamod wished this Cillian would never have heard of Ahal. The day of the princes coming of age festival came, and with it, a gift Hamod considered a curse. Cillian was a sorcerer, and with a slip of the tongue, had told Hamod his real name, Ahmed. In order to protect himself, Cillian cursed the young prince. If he were not to marry, by his twenty first birthday, a transformation would take place, one that would transfigure the prince into a demon of the night, a creature that, in order to survive; would have to live in the desert for all eternity.

For three years, Hamod had tried to convince the youth to marry. Ahal always questioned this, suspicious of his father. Hamod had not the heart to tell him of the curse. As Ahal's twenty first birthday drew near, Cillian seemed to have a change of plans. His daughter Kidi wished for Ahal. The twisted girl had lusted after him for two years now, and finally seemed to be making a dent. The new threat of Cillians was, 'Ahal must marry Kidi...or else'. Hamod had tried everything, from assassins to death threats to destroy Cillian, but the sorcerer was too powerful.

Nearing his chambers, Hamod threw himself out of dreamland. He should not dwell in the past; he must stay in the present...for his son. As the elderly king drifted into sleep, his dreams consisted of his youthful days, with the love of his life, taken too soon.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The night breezes of the deserts drifted into the chambers of the prince. Stirring in his sleep, Ahal tossed and turned, so many problems he had to think through, so little time. His brown eyes flickered open as he stared at the moon. He was to be married, he knew his father wished this, but he did not. Ahal did not want to be with one woman. He was the prince, he should be with many. Scratching his neck, Ahal moped out of his bed and wandered to the balcony. The echoes of the stable came to him; he heard a whinny, loud and sorrowful. It was Nero; he knew that horses voice anywhere. Wondering why the Arabian was up at this hour, Ahal snuck to the stairwell.

All was silent as he moved towards the kitchen doors. Opening the door as quiet as possible, Ahal squeezed through the tiny opening there. A voice caused his blood to run cold. Someone was coming through the kitchen. The question was, who was it?

Kidi meandered through the castle. Every once in a while she spoke to herself, a habit she had grown into. The kitchen was silent, so one would think everyone was asleep. As she heard a shuffle of feet, not her own, she froze. Turning quickly, she came face to face with Ahal. Both gasped.

"Oh! Forgive me Prince, I-I did not know anyone was awake at this hour," Kidi began, smirking she drew closer to the prince, "Though, as we are to be wed, what better way to get to know each other than by these nightly jaunts, eh?" she questioned seductively.

Ahal began to feel uncomfortable, a common feeling in the presence of Kidi. He had no feelings for her and yet she seemed to think he did. As she spoke of marriage, Ahal coughed, "Um, yes, nightly jaunts, but...we are not to be Wed." he reassured. Ahal would downright refuse to marriage with this lass. He could barely stand speaking with her for two minutes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going." Scurrying out the kitchen door, Ahal did not see the sly glint in the Princess's eyes.

"My prince, we will be wed...my father will be sure of this." she whispered smartly.

"Whose to be wed?" a voice suddenly erupted in question.

Kidi turned quickly, sneering at the dark figure. "Who goes there!" she snapped nervously. As the shadow emerged, she let out a sigh of relief. It was just Mikimi. "Oh, princess Mikimi, I do not know who is to be wed; it was just a...figure of speech."

Mikimi nodded, suspicious of Kidi, "I see."

Kidi smiled harshly at Mikimi, "Yes...Good night." She replied, sneaking off to her guest chamber, leaving Mikimi alone.

Mikimi smiled, it was ironic how so many people were awake at this hour of all times. Sitting in the kitchen chair, she closed her eyes, thinking her own day through. She had finally met Ahal, the prince of Keheal. Every female she had spoken to in her past had told her he was such a fine specimen, a real thoroughbred champion. All Mikimi saw was a lost little boy, doomed to be a prince. She almost pitied him; having to go through life, everyone controlling what he did. Sure he was handsome, but handsome boys just did not seem to...speak with her without some harsh words spoken, or an awkward silence. Ahal was no different than any who were in her life, but she would not think through her life. Her journey past was a closed book, never to be reopened.

Slowly, her eyelids drifted to sleep with the steady lull of the silence in the night air.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ahal sighed angrily. He had been up all night, now, as twilight peeked its way over the dunes, he was heading back to the castle. Nero had been lonely, he supposed, for the horse was silent as soon as the prince entered.

Feeling slightly irritated at the fact that he had lost vital rest; Ahal stormed into the kitchen and slammed the doors with a force greater than the winds of the desert sandstorm.

A shriek filled the room, followed by a thud. Ahal's attentions turned to the table. Mikimi was picking herself up from the floor. Seeing him, she curtsied, looking slightly disgruntled.

Ahal rolled his eyes, "Do you always sleep on the kitchen floor?"

Mikimi seemed taken aback by the comment, "No, I don't. But when a prince, said to be graceful and at peace barges through the kitchens, slamming the doors as though the hounds of the hell gates were after him...yes, I suppose anyone would fall upon the floor-not, sleep on it." She spoke; her voice had slowly risen throughout her outburst.

Ahal stared in amazement, "And to think you said that all in one breath." He spoke sarcastically, before adding, "But, okay...whatever you say."

The awkward silence between the two lasted for what seemed like a lifetime before Ahal finally spoke. Mikimi sighed in relief, finally a voice in the air.

"Well, I must be going Princess Mikimi...so, excuse me." Shuffling through the door, Ahal had left as quickly as he had come.

Mikimi let out a frustrated and yet silent grunt. Yes, this was a start to a perfect morning for sure. Storming out of the kitchen, she retreated to her room, leaving the kitchen as silent as it always was.

_Well, there's the second chapter of the story. What did you think. Is it worth writing more? Is it scary beyond all reason? Tell me, I'm curious to know what you all think._


End file.
